Crazy Stupid Night
by September10th
Summary: Santana Lopez organise une fête d'Halloween. Tous les New Directions sont invités. Sauf que la soirée ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu ! POV Santana, change de temps en temps, au gré des storylines.
1. Chapter 1

Alors, je reviens avec une fiction qui fera vers quatre chapitres, je ne suis sûre de rien pour l'instant ^^ Ce chapitre est volontairement court, car c'est un prologue.

Merci à ma Charlie pour le titre **3**

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à ce texte nianiania...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Santana Lopez faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

- Comment ça, les squelettes ne seront pas livrés avant dix neuf heures ? MAIS C'EST L'HEURE À LAQUELLE COMMENCE LA FÊTE ! JE M'EN FICHE, VOUS VOUS DEMERDEZ, MAIS ILS ONT INTÉRÊT À ÊTRE LÀ POUR DIX HUIT HEURES TRENTE GRAND MAXIMUM, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Et elle raccrocha brutalement. Non mais comment pouvait on être aussi incompétent ? Santana jura en espagnol et se concentra sur les derniers préparatifs de sa fête d'Halloween.

La jeune hispanique fit la liste des invités dans sa tête : « Brittany, évidemment. Ensuite Quinn, Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt et Blaine, Rachel et Finn, Sam, Rory, Puck et Artie. » Mike et Tina avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu pour cette soirée, mais peut importe. Elle aurait bien invité Joe, mais son surnom "Teen Jesus" n'était pas là pour rien. Santana savait que ça allait être LA soirée de l'année.

Son costume était prêt, et elle espérait que les autres feraient un effort vestimentaire. Quoique, pour certains, pas besoin de costumes. Il suffisait que Rachel ouvre la bouche ou que Finn ... soit Finn pour être effrayé. Santana ricana légèrement et retourna compter les bouteilles qu'elle venait d'acheter. Il y avait là suffisamment de bières, whisky et autre alcool pour saouler un régiment !

Zut, il était déjà dix-huit heures quarante ! Santana alla se changer en vitesse, revêtit son magnifique costume de Morticia Adams et se maquilla à outrance. Elle finalisa la décoration et s'empressa de finir de remplir le buffet. Elle songeait à porter plainte contre l'imbécile qui n'avait pas livré les faux squelettes quand la sonnette retentit. Les premiers invités étaient sur le pas de la porte.

Oui, ça allait être une merveilleuse soirée.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça sauve toujours des lamas orphelins du Pérou!

_-Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite précision, à ce stade dans mon histoire, Santana et Brittany sont juste meilleures amies, Sam et Mercedes n'ont jamais été en couple, Finn et Rachel ne sont pas fiancés (parce que je trouve que c'est l'idée la plus stupide du monde, bref) et Quinn a récupéré ses jambes. Voilà :) Merci encore à ma Charlie pour son aide !**

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Santana vérifia sa coiffure dans un miroir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sam, Artie, Brittany et Puck se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Elle leur ouvrit et fut époustouflée par Brittany, qui était déguisée en ange. La blonde portait une longue robe à bretelles blanche avec une fine ceinture dorée à la taille, des spartiates de la même couleur et ses longs cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules, retenus par un fin serre-tête, également doré. Elle avait même des fausses ailes en plume accrochées dans son dos ! Puck, lui était déguisé en pilote de chasse. Santana les complimenta pour leurs costumes, mais ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Sam, qui était en déguisement de pompier :

« Eh, Sammy, c'est un truc de chippendale ça non ? Tu tires un peu sur le pantalon et il s'enlève ? J'espère que tu nous feras une démo !

- J'adore aussi ton costume, Santana. »

Cette dernière rigola et les laissa entrer. Puck se rua sur l'alcool comme la misère sur le peuple, tandis que Sam et Artie jetaient un œil au buffet.

Santana pris sa meilleure amie par le bras et commença à lui raconter ses mésaventures de faux squelettes. Et c'est tout naturellement que la blonde lui répondit :

« Tu sais, San, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne les ait pas livré. Les squelettes, même les faux, se réveillent la nuit, ils vont dans ta penderie et mangent tes habits et tes chaussures. Enfin, c'est ce que Lord Tubbington m'a raconté. Il a dit que ça lui était arrivé, tu te rends compte ?

- On a évité le pire, dans ce cas. »

Santana était habituée à entendre ce genre de bêtises venant d'elle, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Brittany dériva la discussion sur les problèmes d'addiction de sont chat au dissolvant, quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Les jeunes filles s'empressèrent d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenaient Rachel, Finn, Kurt et Blaine. La fille du groupe était déguisée en Blanche-Neige. Kurt avait un déguisement indéterminable mais très joli et élaboré, à l'image du reste de sa garde robe, et Blaine était en vampire, magnifique avec une longue cape en velours ainsi qu'un veston tout les deux noirs (la jeune hispanique était presque sûre que le veston en question appartenait à Kurt). Mais c'est en voyant Finn que Santana partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

En effet, le garçon était déguisé en fermier, avec l'attirail complet : chapeau de paille, salopette en jean, bottes en caoutchouc ...

« - Racheeel, je t'avais dit qu'elle se moquerait de moi ! Et encore, les garçons ne m'ont pas vu ! pleurnicha Finn comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- C'est de ta faute, tu aurais du t'y prendre plus tôt ! Moi, je te trouve très mignon.

- Finn, ton costume est tellement ridicule que je ne peux même pas te dire quoi que ce soit de méchant, tu me fais trop de peine ! ricana Santana. »

Rachel lança un regard à noir à l'hispanique et Finn fit une moue boudeuse, tandis que Blaine et Kurt poussaient le petit groupe pour entrer dans la luxueuse maison de Santana. Elle était très grande et comportait deux étages ainsi qu'une piscine au milieu d'un grand jardin remplis de bancs, de parasols et de transats. Le salon, pièce principale de la fête, était entièrement décoré aux couleurs d'Halloween.

Dans le la pièce principale, Puck était déjà bien éméché, Blaine promettait à Kurt de ne pas boire autre chose que de l'eau et Finn et Rachel se bécotaient dans un coin. Santana soupira et leva les yeux au ciel à cette vue, en espérant qu'ils feraient autre chose de la soirée. Il y avait assez d'alcool ici pour vomir, pas besoin d'assister à cette scène.

La sonnette retentit une dernière fois, laissant apparaître Quinn, Mercedes et Sugar sur le palier. Encore une fois, Santana détailla leurs costumes : Quinn était en Marilyn Monroe, et ça lui allait à ravir, compte tenu de sa coupe de cheveux et de sa sublime robe. Mercedes avait opté pour un déguisement de Charleston : une robe blanche, avec des gants et un boa blancs, ainsi que des escarpins argentés. Pour terminer, Sugar était en Petit Chaperon Rouge. Enfin … Petit Chaperon Bleu Marine, plutôt. Santana se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille n'avait pas le vrai costume, mais au fond, peu importait. Tous les invités étaient là, et la fête pouvait commencer !

Dans le salon, Puck était en train "discuter " avec Finn du costume de ce dernier :

« Finnouchet, j'adooooore ton costume ! C'est quoi en fait, l'épouvantail dans Le Magicien d'Oz ? Ça te va troooop bien ! En plus, lui aussi il a besoin d'un cerveau ! Comme toi !

- La ferme Puck ! Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ? Et … c'est quoi ton déguisement à toi, au juste ? bégaya Finn, à cours d'arguments pour se défendre.

- Moi, mec, je suis en pilote de chasse. Comme dans Top Gun, tu vois le genre ? »

Finn haussa les épaules et s'en alla danser avec Rachel. Puck, lui, continua de boire.

La fête battait son plein, et Mercedes venait de terminer une danse très rythmée avec Kurt. Fatiguée, elle s'assit sur une chaise et prit un verre. Sam s'approcha d'elle et entama la conversation.

« Salut, Mercedes, ça faisait longtemps !

- Je t'avais demandé de ne plus m'approcher, Sam, chuchota la jeune fille.

- Oh, allez, on avait dit qu'on oubliait !

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie _ÇA_ ? s'emporta Mercedes. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna de Sam, laissant le garçon seul et désemparé. Il faudrait qu'il tire les choses au clair avec elle (et avec lui-même, par la même occasion), même si il savait qu'au fond, tout était de sa faute. Il avait tout foiré, et il allait perdre tant de personnes quand l'histoire éclaterait !

Mais elle n'éclaterait pas. Le blond se jura de faire en sorte que ce secret reste un secret, peu importe le prix à payer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! N'oubliez pas d'en laisser, des reviews, vous pouvez encore sauver des lamas. Et des pingouins. Je fait dans l'humanitaire en ce moment ;)

_-Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

Salut salut ! Déjà, merci pour vos reviews, j'apprécie vraiment que vous manifestiez un intérêt pour mes histoires ^^

Voilà, le chapitre trois est vite arrivé, j'étais assez inspirée. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres à venir, mais il n'y en aura sûrement pas plus de 10. Enjoyez bien !

_Merci à ma ma bêta/partenaire d'écriture/copinou, Charlie, who is so awesome :câlin:_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Mais où est Rory ? demanda soudainement Sugar. Il était censé venir !

Sa voix trahissait une appréhension grandissante. Tous les invités se retournèrent vers Santana, dans l'attente d'une réponse. La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée d'où le jeune irlandais pouvait bien être. Pourtant, il avait bien dit qu'il serait là ce soir !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui téléphoner. Il ne lui est sûrement rien arrivé de grave. »

Pourtant, cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que la soirée avait commencé, et la perspective qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Rory alors qu'il venait à _SA_ fête angoissait un peu Santana. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle tenait à ses Gleeclubers.

Dans le salon, la fête recommença peu à peu. Puck essayait par tous les moyens d'obtenir une danse avec Quinn, Kurt et Blaine discutaient avec animation de leur future vie à deux à New York, Mercedes entretenait une relation passionnée avec le bar et Finn débâtait de la meilleure marque d'anti-transpirants avec Sam et Artie.

Quinn, qui avait finalement accordé une danse à son ami afin de s'en débarrasser, s'approcha de Sugar, Rachel et Brittany, qui semblaient en grande conversation.

« Après le lycée, je vais faire mes études sur Mars. Dans une école de magie ! Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui est son directeur. C'est un lion qui parle ! raconta Brittany avec passion. Je vous assure !

- Salut les filles, coupa Quinn. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Je vais bientôt auditionner pour chanter dans un spectacle caritatif, cet été, et je ne sais absolument pas quelle chanson choisir.

- Tu devrais totalement prendre My Cup, conseilla Brittany.

- C'est quoi, My Cup ? demanda Sugar, qui était absente l'année passée.

Brittany entraina son amie à part pour lui expliquer la merveilleuse chanson qu'elle avait elle même écrite à New York avant les Nationals. Quinn et Rachel se retrouvèrent donc seules.

- Oui, My Cup me semble un choix tout à fait raisonnable, plaisanta la blonde.

Rachel rigola doucement, et redevint professionnelle, afin de prodiguer les meilleurs conseils possibles à son amie.

- Avec ton timbre de voix, je peux parfaitement t'imaginer chanter Talking To The Moon de Bruno Mars, ou Video Games de Lana Del Rey.

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Oui, va pour Video Games ! Merci beaucoup Rachel.

Santana fit irruption dans le salon à ce moment là, son téléphone portable à la main.

- C'est bon, Bono est en chemin, il a eu un problème de pneu. Il ne va plus tarder maintenant, vous pouvez retourner boire, ou peu importe ce que vous faisiez. »

Des acclamations se firent entendre dans la salle. Santana aperçut Blaine, qui s'était mis à l'écart du groupe. Il regardait Kurt danser avec Rachel. La jeune fille décida d'aller le voir.

« Eh, le hobbit, tu ne danses pas avec ton copain ?

Sa voix était douce, elle ne cherchait pas la dispute.

- Non, soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Blaine se retourna vers Santana, étonné.

- Comment ça ?

- Allez, ça crève les yeux que quelque chose te préoccupe. Ça se voit presque autant que les bourlets de Finn.

Blaine rigola très doucement, et décida de se confier.

- C'est juste que ... Je me demande comment ça va être, l'année prochaine. Je veux dire, Kurt sera à New York, il va se faire plein d'amis, et moi je serai ici, tout seul.

Santana allait dire quelque chose, quand ledit Kurt arriva. La mine triste de son petit-ami ne lui avait pas échappé. Santana s'éclipsa discrètement, estimant qu'il était grand temps que les deux garçons aient une discussion.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Kurt.

Comme le bouclé hésitait à se confier, il l'entraina dans la pièce la plus proche, qui s'avéra être une salle de bain.

- Alors ?

Comme son petit ami ne parlait toujours pas, Kurt poursuivi :

- Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais ?

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt. Oui, il s'en souvenait bien. Ils s'étaient disputés et il en avait tant souffert ! Il était hors de question que cela recommence.

- En fait ... J'ai peur. Pour l'année prochaine. Tu seras à New York, et j'ai peur que ... que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi, et que tu me quittes.

Blaine se cacha la tête dans les mains. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça, évidemment. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son petit ami sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Blaine, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Regarde moi. Je ne te quitterais pas, ni l'année prochaine, ni jamais. Tu te souviens ? Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir !

Blaine pleurait franchement à présent. Le châtain ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer, alors il le serra dans ses bras.

- Et puis, c'est moi qui devrais avoir peur. Tu seras ici, à Lima, avec tout les Sebastian du coin ...

Le bouclé le regarda comme si il venait de dire que Finn était surdoué.

- Et alors ? Tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux être. Je me fiche du reste du monde.

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina, comme à chaque fois que Blaine lui disait des choses comme ça.

- Mais tu vas tant me manquer …

- On s'en fiche de l'année prochaine, ce n'est qu'une année. On a toute une vie à deux devant nous, assura Kurt.

Blaine se saisit de la main de son petit ami et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je t'aime tellement ... »

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine. Allez, on y retourne, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et retournèrent dans le salon, dans lequel Rory venait juste d'arriver. Sugar sauta au cou de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna dehors, près de la piscine.

« Rory, t'es enfin là ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose! Mais tu vas bien, alors c'est bon. C'était quoi le problème, ton pneu ?

L'irlandais la regarda. Comme il adorait cette fille ! Elle était si gentille, si compréhensive, on pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Et puis, Rory riait tellement avec elle. Sugar ne se prenait jamais au sérieux, et c'est ce qui faisait d'eux de si bons amis. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon sentit qu'il pouvait se confier à elle.

- Sugar, je n'ai jamais eu de problème de pneu. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Santana, mais c'est faux. En fait, si j'ai été retardé, c'est parce que … parce que avant de partir, le téléphone a sonné. Avec une très, très mauvaise nouvelle. Sugar, quelque chose de très mal est arrivé. »

* * *

Je ne le répéterait jamais assez, mais laissez des reviews, pour le bien de la planète. Ensuite, un peu de pub, passez voir nos autres fictions, à Charlie et à moi ;) Et pour finir, un petit rappel : vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter : **Emma_10th** ainsi que Charlie : **Charlie_10th**. A bientôt !

_-Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est trop bête.**

Hello everybody ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop mignons ! Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, on en apprend un peu plus sur certaines choses ... By the way, vous avez vu la petite référence à AVPM dans le chapitre précédent ? Pigfarts rocks :D

Encore et toujours, merci à ma bêta, Charlie-que-j'aimeuh.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Dans le salon, tout le monde s'amusait. Et buvait, surtout. Et pas de l'eau ! Santana était tellement ivre qu'elle avait entreprit d'embrasser tous les garçons qu'elle trouvait.

Puck ne s'était pas fait prier, Sam avait fini par céder, Artie s'était caché derrière Mercedes tout le temps de la chasse à l'homme de l'hispanique, et Finn ... Et bien, Finn était toujours fourré dans la bouche de Rachel, alors c'était un peu difficile.

Sa tournée terminée, Santana s'ennuyait. Alors, elle décida de chanter une chanson pour lancer un slow. La jeune fille monta sur la table, un micro à la main. Dès que les premières notes de "Don't You Remember" de Adele sortirent de la bouche de Santana, les couples se formèrent. Finn et Rachel se placèrent au centre de la salle, Blaine entraina son Kurt derrière eux, Brittany commença à danser avec Sam et Mercedes monta à son tour sur la table afin de faire les chœurs derrière Santana.

Puck s'approcha de Quinn, qui était restée à l'écart des couples.

« Quinny, tu danses ? demanda Puck avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, Puckerman ! D'accord, répondit la blonde, amusée.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

- Ah, Quinn, Quinn ... Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'admire. C'est vrai ! assura Puck en voyant l'air étonné de son amie. Chaque année, il t'arrive une merde, et tu en ressors plus forte. Regarde, en seconde, tu es tombée enceinte, cette année, tu as failli perdre tes jambes, et l'année dernière, tu es sortie avec Finn. L'horreur !

Quinn rigola. Elle était touchée de la confession de Puck.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tout ça, tu es restée la même gentille, compréhensive fille et à l'écoute des autres que je connaissais.

- Tu es gentil. Tu sais, j'espère vraiment que tu vas réussir ton rattrapage de géographie.

- Bah, c'est perdu d'avance. Il me faudrait un B+ au minimum pour passer. Jamais, dans toute ma scolarité, j'ai eu plus que la note de D. Sauf une fois, en quatrième, il y avait un test d'histoire et la prof avait oublié de décrocher la frise chronologique du mur.

Quinn rigola à nouveau, et enchaina :

- Tu peux y arriver. Je le sais. Car au fond, tu n'es pas l'abruti superficiel et méchant dont tout le monde craint les représailles. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Puck. Pour une fois, quelqu'un qu'il aimait croyait en lui. Et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

- Tu m'aideras ? Pour la géographie ?

Quinn hésita une seconde. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Puck voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mais elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle répondit :

- Pas de problème. »

* * *

Sam acheva sa danse avec Brittany à la fin du slow. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Mercedes. Il s'en voulait tellement de la mettre dans cette position. Il imaginait très bien que c'était dur pour elle, en ce moment, et tout était de sa faute. Il se dirigea vers elle afin d'avoir une discussion, qui lui semblait nécessaire.

« Mercedes, je dois te parler.

- Fiche moi la paix, Sam.

- S'il te plait.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sam entraina son amie vers une chambre, qui heureusement pour eux ne s'avéra pas être celle de Santana. Mercedes se laissa tomber sur le lit, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? J'ai promis de ne rien dire à personne, même si cette histoire me ronge de l'intérieur, que veux-tu de plus ?

- Je veux … m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuses.

- Oui, mais … je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça, jamais. C'est juste que … je suis complètement perdu, à cause de cette affaire, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus être mon amie, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé. Voilà.

- Je comprends. Ecoute, Sam, si j'étais la seule impliquée dans cette histoire, crois-moi, je te laisserais te débrouiller avec ton problème. Mais il y a _lui_. C'est mon ami, c'est TON ami aussi !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit jamais l'apprendre ! Mercedes, ça le blesserait bien trop, surtout compte tenu de son passé ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Je l'ai déjà vu, nous tous l'avons déjà vu dans un état pire que misérable auparavant ! Et même si la pression est trop forte, et que tu n'arrives plus à le regarder dans les yeux, jure-moi que tu ne le diras pas.

Mercedes sembla hésiter. C'était un lourd secret qu'elle devait garder. Un secret qui allait à l'encontre de la totalité de ses principes. Mais elle allait devoir faire un effort, car des gens qu'elle aimait risquaient de tout perdre à cause de cette histoire.

- Ça va. Je te le promets.

* * *

Sugar ne souriait plus du tout à présent.

« Rory, que ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répond moi, tu me fais peur !

Le garçon se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que Sugar tenait à lui, et son annonce risquait de lui faire tellement de mal ! Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Si il ne lui disait pas, elle le harcèlerait jours et nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, allant même jusqu'à kidnapper sa compilation des plus grands tubes de U2. Rory savait qu'elle en était capable, elle l'avait déjà fait !

- Sug' ... Tu te souviens de la semaine où vous avez rendu hommage à Whitney Houston ? Je n'étais pas là, et je vous avais dit que j'étais allé voir ma famille en Irlande ! Et bien, hum ... Je n'étais pas en Irlande, en fait. J'étais à l'hôpital.

Le visage de son amie se décomposa au mot « hôpital ». Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler depuis que sa mère y était morte, quelques années auparavant. Elle avait énormément souffert de cette perte, car à l'époque, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, et elles étaient très proches. Rory poursuivit son récit :

- Depuis quelques semaines, j'avais d'horribles maux de têtes, et ... J'ai fait des examens, pour voir si il n'y avait rien. Radios, IRM, scanners ... tout y est passé. J'y ai passé la semaine, car il y avait du monde, et à la fin, les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils me téléphoneraient si ils trouvaient quelque chose. Et le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure ...

- C'était eux, compléta Sugar.

La jeune fille faisait un effort surhumain pour retenir les larmes qui étaient montées en elle. Elle espérait tellement que son meilleur ami sourirait, qu'il dirait qu'au final il n'avait rien. Elle lui reprocherait de l'avoir effrayée, mais elle serait tellement soulagée !

Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Peu importe ce que lui annoncera son ami, ce sera mauvais.

- Sugar, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau. »

* * *

*se cache pour éviter les pierres et autres objets blessants*

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, parce qu'au fond, vous m'aimez bien, hein ? *puppy eyes* En plus, à chaque review laissée, vous plantez un plant de tomates bio en faveur du lama que j'élève dans mon jardin. Il est orphelin. Et malade. Il va mourir. :'(

_-Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

Voilà, nouveau chapitre ! Allez, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Rory hein ? ^^

Merci à ma beta Charlie, parce que voila, elle est cool quand même.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Tu ... tu as une ... »

Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si le monde de Sugar s'écroulait, une deuxième fois. Comment cela était il possible ? Comment cela se faisait il qu'une seule et même maladie pouvait attaquer deux personnes qu'elle aimait ? C'était un cauchemar.

- Les médecins m'ont expliqué la chimiothérapie, tout ça. Ils ont dit que comme je n'ai que seize ans, je ne vais peut-être pas ... j'ai des chances de m'en sortir ...

Rory disait ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer son amie, sans y parvenir. Sugar ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, et Rory dût se précipiter pour la retenir de tomber. Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur un transat et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait sur son épaule.

- Je ne peux pas ... revivre ça ... Je n'y arriverai pas ...

- Je sais, Sug', je sais ... Je ne t'obliges à rien. Si tu veux t'éloigner, prendre tes distances par rapport à moi, je comprendrais.

Il comprendrait, mais il ne voulait pas. Il adorait cette fille. Il l'aimait. Mais si c'était ce qui il y avait de mieux pour elle, alors il ferait avec.

- Que ... quoi ? Non, jamais ! Je resterai avec toi, j'irai te voir à l'hôpital, je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin ... du traitement.

Rory était infiniment soulagé. Il resserrait son emprise sur son amie, quand elle lui demanda :

- Tu vas le dire aux autres ?

L'irlandais soupira. Il avait réfléchit à la question mais n'étais pas parvenu à trouver une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, ils vont remarquer mes absences répétées, même sur mon physique ça va se voir. Peut-être oui, mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Je t'aiderais, répondit simplement Sugar.

- Merci, souffla Rory. Tu veux qu'on y retourne ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

Et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Ce n'était pas une option. Elle l'aimait, et savait qu'il l'aimait en retour, mais les deux jeunes gens savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ça gâcherait leur amitié. Pourtant, ce soir, quelque chose poussa Sugar à penser que ce serait bien de tenter le coup.

- Juste ... bats-toi. Essaie de survivre. Pour moi, s'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ... je t'aime.

- J'essaierai, j'y arriverai. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je t'aime aussi.

Sugar essaya au maximum de retenir le flot de larmes qui revenait et d'ignorer les papillons qui virevoltaient gaiement dans son estomac. Elle attrapa la main de son ami, et à deux, ils retournèrent à la fête. La jeune fille espérait seulement que les autres invités ne remarqueraient pas ses yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes.

* * *

Dans le salon, les couples s'étaient formés pour un nouveau slow, mené par Kurt et Blaine qui chantaient Make You Feel My Love de Adele, en se regardant amoureusement et en se tenant les mains. Rory et Sugar rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse.

Santana regardait le couple qui chantait. « Apparemment, ils ont eu une discussion plutôt bénéfique, vu qu'ils se bouffent du regard maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas supporté les soupirs mélodramatiques de Kurt et les regards de chien battu de Blaine si ils s'étaient séparés. Plus jamais de semaine comme celle post-Chandler. »

La vérité, c'est qu'elle aimait bien ces garçons. Ils formaient un joli couple stable et équilibré. Tout l'inverse de ce quelle avait toujours connu ou vu. Santana réprima un haut-le-cœur en voyant Finn aspirer la salive de Rachel au milieu de la pièce.

Le regard de l'hispanique se balada sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle était contente, car la fête était une réussite : ses amis étaient tous là et tout le monde s'amusait. Mais elle était triste également, car dans quelques mois, tout cela ne serait que des souvenirs. Elle allait aller à Los Angeles avec Mercedes et Puck, s'il se rattrapait en géographie, Kurt, Finn et Rachel à New York, la plupart resteraient au lycée ...

Brittany, qui ne dansait pas, remarqua la mine triste de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'en approcha et lui demanda :

« San', ça va pas ? T'as l'air aussi triste que le jour où j'ai confisqué à Lord Tubbington sa collection d'escarpins, parce qu'il avait recommencé à fumer ! »

Santana se contenta de sourire à son amie. Brittany était la personne qui allait le plus lui manquer, compte tenu du fait que la blonde allait redoubler, c'était inévitable. Et quand l'hispanique ne serait plus là, qui allait protéger les arrières de la douce, innocente et naïve Brittany ? Voilà ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle pourrait peut-être demander à Blaine de garder un œil sur elle ! Après tout, il avait fait de la boxe, et depuis qu'il avait changé d'école pour être aux côtés de Kurt, ce dernier n'avait plus eu de problème avec ses tirans. Il faudra vraiment que Santana s'entretienne avec le hobbit, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

- C'est rien, Britt, c'est juste que ... Tout ça va vraiment me manquer.

- Je comprends, moi aussi, répondit simplement la blonde.

Alors, elle leva son petit doigt en l'air, et Santana s'en saisit, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Car cette amitié, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, peu importe le nombre de kilomètres entre Lima et Los Angeles.

* * *

Quand le slow s'arrêta, Finn regarda Rachel. C'était le moment de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Rachel, tu peux venir un moment s'il te plait ? Je dois te parler ... d'un truc. »

Il entraina sa petite amie dans une pièce plus tranquille. Tout allait bien se passer. Il avait répété un milliard de fois. Il était prêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rachel.

- Ecoute, hum ... Tu sais que j'ai été bouleversé à cause de mon histoire avec mon père, et tout ... Et j'ai eu l'impression -et j'ai toujours cette impression- que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui et que je ne réussirais pas dans la vie. En fait, je n'ai pas de quoi être fier.

Sa petite amie allait répliquer, alors il poursuivit :

- Sauf une chose : toi. Bizarrement, tu as choisi de me laisser t'aimer et de m'aimer en retour. Et ça me suffit, alors ...

Finn fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une boite en velours rouge. Il s'agenouilla. Rachel n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, avec ce secret. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte au plus vite. Finn ne méritait pas ça.

- Finn, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime, mais j'ai fait quelque chose et ... Ça ne va pas te plaire.

* * *

Hihi, voila. Je compte faire encore deux chapitres à priori, après c'est fini ! Mais j'ai peut-être une petite idée de fiction, donc je serai vite de retour après CSN ;)

Continuez à laisser des reviews, mon lama est en phase terminale :'( En plus, j'adore les reviews. En plus vous m'aimez tellement que vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir. _*puppy eyes*_

_-Emma_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

**Hello, I'm back :) Alors, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de Crazy Stupid Night. Vous pourrez me retrouver sur ma nouvelle fiction, _A Very Klaine Camp_, qui sortira très bientôt !**

Merci à ma bêta que j'aime, j'ai nommé Charlie.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Dans le salon, le volume de la musique avait baissé, et les invités étaient principalement en train de discuter, ou simplement dans un coin à se rouler par terre sous l'emprise de l'ivresse. La pièce était beaucoup moins bruyante qu'auparavant, et c'est pour ça que quand Finn claqua la porte, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Il était rouge de colère et avançait rapidement, tandis que Rachel trottinait derrière lui en pleurant.

« S'il te plait Finn, revient, il faut qu'on en parle !

- QU'ON PARLE DE QUOI ? DU FAIT QUE TU M'AS TROMPÉ ? QUE TU M'AS TRAHIE ? »

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Les autres invités n'osaient ni bouger ni parler. Finn se tourna vers Sam et se jeta sur lui. Ce dernier s'écrasa lourdement sur le carrelage crème du salon. Une fois le blond à terre, il lui assena un coup de poing violent au visage. Les pleurs de Rachel redoublèrent, tandis que Blaine et Mike se hâtèrent de retenir Finn de recommencer et que Kurt et Santana relevaient le blessé. Les blessures n'étaient pas profondes, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais ils avaient tous compris la raison de la colère de Finn, maintenant !

Ce dernier allait se retourner pour partir, mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait apparemment pas fini de vider son sac.

« TU SAVAIS CE QUE JE RESSENTIRAIS. C'EST LA DEUXIEME FOIS RACHEL ! ET SAM ETAIT MON AMI ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sam. Le garçon n'en menait pas large. Il avait honte et s'en voulait énormément de briser un couple. Il savait ce que ressentait le garçon. Attendez. Mais, oui, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il l'avait vécu également !

« Non mais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu ne t'es pas gêné l'année dernière avec Quinn, qui était MA petite amie à l'époque ! hurla le blond. Comment oses-tu me faire la leçon, alors qu'il y a un an, c'était toi, le briseur de ménage ? »

Finn allait se jeter sur lui pour le frapper à nouveau, mais Puck l'en empêcha. Il s'adressa à nouveau à son ex petite amie.

« Tu l'aimes ? Rachel Berry, répond moi. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Voila le problème. Elle ne savait pas. Quand elle avait embrassé Sam, un soir dans l'auditorium, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. Alors elle ne savait pas.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Finn s'énerva encore plus.

Il saisit un verre et le lança contre un mur. Le pauvre objet, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, alla se briser en mille morceaux, blessant au passage Kurt qui se trouvait à proximité de la façade. Il cria, plus sur le coup de la peur que de la douleur, car il n'était pas blessé très profondément. Il s'effondra au sol, et Blaine se précipita vers son petit ami en hurlant sur Finn :

« T'ES MALADE ? TU AURAIS PU LE TUER ! »

Il se baissa pour relever Kurt, en lui demandant si il avait mal et en murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour soigner ses blessures.

Les invités étaient tous effrayés de la colère du garçon. Rory avait entouré Sugar de ses bras et Brittany s'était cachée derrière Santana.

Finn, lui, était totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son frère, mais il était tellement en colère ! Finalement, c'est Santana qui prit la parole :

« Finn, je veux bien que tu sois bouleversé et tout, mais tu serais gentil de ne pas t'en prendre à mon argenterie ou à Kurt, merci.

- Dé ... désolé. »

Il empoigna sa veste et s'en alla.

* * *

Dans la pièce principale, Artie ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est vraiment mal ce que tu as fait, Rachel.

- Arrête, Artie, on ne juge pas, dit Quinn.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as l'habitude d'être infidèle, toi ! répliqua la maitresse de maison.

- Ta gueule, Santana !

- Les filles, arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! demanda Brittany.

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires de toutes façons, trancha Mercedes.

- Ben, ça le devient si notre chanteur principal refuse de monter sur scène parce qu'il fait la gueule à notre chanteuse principale. Tu ne te rappelles pas des Regionals 2010 ? Ou mêmes des Sectionals 2011? intervint Kurt, qui était de retour avec Blaine. »

Tout le monde se rappelait de ce dernier concours. Rachel ne voulait pas chanter car Finn lui avait menti à propos de lui et Santana et Artie et Tina ne voulaient pas monter sur scène car ils pensaient que Brittany et Mike avaient une liaison. Et pour les Regionals 2010, c'était Finn qui avait faillit laisser tomber le Glee Club car Quinn l'avait trompé avec Puck. Une situation plutôt similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui ...

« On fera en sorte qu'il monte sur scène. Il le fait toujours. »

Tout le monde parlait en même temps maintenant.

« Kurt, ça finit toujours comme ça les soirées avec vous ? demanda Sugar.

- Ecoute, la dernière fois, Blaine est sorti avec Rachel et les autres étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ont vomi sur scène.

- T'es sortie avec Rachel ? déglutit la jeune fille. »

Sugar fit une moue dégoutée en direction de Blaine, qui rigola.

Pendant que tout le monde parlait, Rachel décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être seule, proposa Mercedes.

- C'est gentil, mais non. Je dois réfléchir à mes sentiments ... enfin, tu sais. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Finn me larguait. »

Mercedes lui sourit gentiment, et Rachel s'en alla. A l'intérieur, les New Directions qui n'étaient pas partis étaient tous encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Mais après tout, ce qu'ils appelaient « Finchel », c'était ça. Je t'aime, je te trompe, je te quitte, je t'aime à nouveau, je ne t'aime plus. Rien de très nouveau sous le soleil, les deux jeunes gens se remettraient sûrement rapidement ensemble. Ils reprirent petit à petit le cours de la fête.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que le pire restait à venir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus pour vous convaincre de laisser des reviews. Mon lama est à l'article de la mort. Soyez sympa :(

_-Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

_Merci à ma bêta, Charlie !_

_Ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. Cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai déjà écrit le dernier ;)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

« Santana, y a plus de chips ! pleurnicha Puck. »

La jeune fille soupira en disant en espagnol à quel point son ami pouvait faire l'enfant quand il était ivre, et lui indiqua où trouver de la nourriture. Comme il recommençait à pleurnicher, disant qu'il ne trouverait jamais tout seul, Santana soupira à nouveau, plus fort encore, et l'accompagna dans la cuisine.

Dans le salon, Brittany et Mercedes faisaient un concours. Celle qui ne répondait pas juste à la devinette posée par Artie devait boire un shot. Évidemment, c'est Brittany qui en bu le plus, et au bout d'un moment, ivre morte, elle délaissa ses deux amies pour aller faire un striptease sur une table. Cette décision parut beaucoup plaire aux garçons qui n'étaient pas trop saouls pour voir, c'est-à-dire Artie et Rory. Puck était dans la cuisine avec Santana, Kurt et Blaine dansaient et Sam était parti réfléchir dans un couloir.

Puck revint de la cuisine avec Santana, les bras chargés de nourriture.

« Eh ! hurla-t-il. J'ai ramené des chips ! Et des Red Vines aussi ! »

Dès qu'il entendit ce dernier nom, Blaine se jeta sur les friandises. Quand il retourna auprès de Kurt, celui ci leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Ben quoi ? Ce sont les meilleures friandises du monde ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Kurt soupira, avant de recommencer à danser avec son petit ami.

* * *

Mercedes décida d'aller voir Sam. Le garçon n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis que l'affaire avait éclatée, environ une heure plus tôt, et la jeune fille voulait bien croire qu'il vivait un mauvais moment.

Sam était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur du couloir, les genoux ramenés contre lui et la tête dans les bras. Mercedes s'assit à ses côtés, et il releva la tête. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Hey ... Tu devrais revenir dans la salle, Puck a ramené des Red Vines !

- Très convainquant, dit Sam en souriant à son amie, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. J'étais sûre que l'histoire allait finir par se savoir. Et je savais également que ce serait elle qui craquerait. Parce que Rachel Berry ne peut pas vivre en ayant un poids sur la conscience.

- Oui, je m'en doutais un peu aussi ... Après tout, un secret ne reste jamais secret très longtemps. Je n'aurais rien dis, je te le jure.

- Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi, Mercedes. »

Le blond marqua une pause.

« Je ne voulais pas ça. Vraiment.

- Je sais, Sam, je sais. »

Après un moment de silence, le garçon reprit.

« Je doute que Finn revienne, cette fois ci.

- J'en doute aussi, confirma Mercedes. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça devait se finir comme ça, entre eux. Tu ne dois vraiment pas te torturer à cause de ça.

- Si tu le dis. »

Sam marqua une pause. Il hésita, et décida de poser la question qui le torturait.

« Mercedes, toi qui est son amie ... Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Je veux dire, elle n'a rien répondu tout à l'heure, quand Finn lui a posé la question. »

Mercedes semblait réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas. Au fond, peut-être, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle se pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment et qu'elle est très perdue.

- Je vois.

- Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Je, hum ... Oui. Je crois que oui. »

Sam poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur, et continua :

« Mais je ne vais rien tenter. Dans quelques mois, elle sera à New York, et moi à Lima, alors ...

- Je comprends, répondit simplement Mercedes. »

Elle passa bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son ami. Elle allait devoir être là pour lui, à présent.

* * *

« Je ne peux plus faire ça, Sugar. C'est trop difficile, déclara Rory.

- Faire quoi ? »

Sa voix trahissait une légère appréhension.

« Mentir. Cacher la vérité aux autres. J'en ai assez. Je vais leur dire, ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Mais ... Comment ? demanda la jeune fille, interloquée. »

Rory réfléchit un moment, et dit :

« J'ai une idée. Mais ... s'il te plait, fais-le avec moi. »

Sugar acquiesça.

« Evidemment. Je te l'ai promis, je serai là pour toi. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent tendrement. Rory saisit la main de Sugar et l'entraina vers le devant la salle. Il prit une cuillère, qu'il cogna contre un verre. Le bruit attira l'attention des autres invités.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, commença Rory.

- Vous allez enfin avouer à tout le monde que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Ah ! soupira Santana. Pas trop tôt !

- Que ... quoi ? demanda Rory, décontenancé. Non, ça n'a rien à voir. En fait, je ... Désolée, Santana, de ruiner encore plus l'ambiance. Mais il faut que je vous le dise. »

Et il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait raconté à Sugar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les maux de tête, l'hôpital, le coup de téléphone ...

Dans l'assistance, tout le monde était bouleversé. Mercedes avait les larmes aux yeux et Kurt pleurait franchement dans les bras de Blaine. Sugar, elle, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Voila. C'est dit. Je suis ... Désolé.

- C'est pas de ta faute, Rory, assura Puck, en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un câlin. »

Oui, Noah Puckerman était très tactile quand il était ivre.

Tous les invités passèrent dans les bras de Rory, tous sous le choc de son annonce.

La pièce entière était plongée dans le silence, quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Les invités se regardèrent, quand Quinn poussa un cri.

Brittany s'était évanouie, au sol.

Elle ne respirait plus.

* * *

_Héhé, moi j'aime bien les reviews :B_

_-Emma_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer : Glee et les quelques histoires auquelles je fais référence lors de ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_Hello ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta d'amour, Charlie, qui m'a aidé pendant tout ce temps. Ma famille, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, mon agent, Bernard qui fait les éclairages, Jean-Gustave, mon styliste - je rigole, j'arrête. *mode Oscars off*_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Santana se précipita sur sa meilleure amie, tandis que Blaine appelait le SAMU.

« Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Brittany ? Brittany, réveille toi, je t'en supplie ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas. Le SAMU arriva, et tout se passa très vite à partir de là : ils emportèrent Brittany sur une civière, en autorisant Santana à monter dans le camion avec elle. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sugar et Rory montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt, tandis que Quinn, Sam, Artie et Puck montaient dans celle de Quinn. Dans le camion, une urgentiste posait des questions à Santana, pendant que les autres essayaient de réanimer Brittany :

« Quelles sont vos relations avec la patiente ? J'aurai également besoin de savoir son nom complet et son âge.

- C'est ... C'est ma meilleure amie, balbutia Santana. Brittany Susan Pearce, et elle a dix-huit ans.

- Vous faisiez une fête, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Y avait-il de l'alcool ? »

Santana regarda le sol.

« Hum ... Oui.

- Je vois. »

Santana sentait les larmes monter en elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Si elle n'avait pas mis autant d'alcool à sa propre fête, si elle avait fait plus attention à Brittany ... D'habitude, elle la surveillait tout le temps. Il faut dire que la jeune fille nécessitait une protection et une surveillance régulière. Une fois, elle s'était perdue dans les canalisations pendant tout un été !

Mais ce soir, Santana avait décidé de profiter encore un peu de ses autres amis. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle reverrait Brittany. Mais les autres, la jeune hispanique avait peur de les perdre de vue ...

Comme elle s'en voulait !

« Mademoiselle ? appela l'urgentiste. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Tout le monde descendit du véhicule. Les brancardiers poussèrent la civière qui portait Brittany à travers l'hôpital, Santana trottinant derrière eux. Enfin, ils s'enfoncèrent dans une chambre, qui se ferma au nez de Santana.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

- Pardon ? En quel honneur ?

- Les urgentistes sont en train de réanimer votre amie. Elle a fait un coma éthylique, mais son cas n'est pas trop grave, et elle devrait s'en sortir. Je vous préviendrais dès que j'aurai du nouveau. Et j'aurai besoin du numéro de téléphone de ses parents, si vous l'avez. »

Santana lui communiqua le numéro, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Son téléphone sonna : c'était Mercedes.

« San' ? Où es-tu ? On vous a perdu de vue, on est tous en bas de l'hôpital. »

Santana leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort.

« Devant la chambre 1718. Bougez-vous, marmonna-t-elle. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute une bande d'adolescents déguisés débarquait dans la salle d'attente. N'importe qui aurait pût les prendre pour des fous, mais c'était Halloween après tout !

Santana leur expliqua la situation, et ils s'assirent comme elle.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre.

L'atmosphère était pesante, personne ne parlait. Finalement, l'urgentiste à qui Santana avait parlé ultérieurement se présenta devant eux.

« Comment elle va ? On peut la voir ? Parlez, s'il vous plait !

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Elle va bien, elle s'est réveillée. Mais vous ne pouvez pas la voir avant une heure, elle doit se reposer. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez pas tous entrer. Vos devrez choisir au grand maximum six personnes qui pourront la voir. »

Santana marmonna quelque chose en espagnol et soupira. Elle remercia l'infirmière qui s'en alla. Derrière elle, les New Directions étaient soulagés.

« Je vais rentrer, comme ça vo pourrez entrer. Juste, envoyez moi un texto pour me dire si tout c'est bien passé, annonça Artie. »

Sam, Mercedes et Puck décidèrent de faire de même. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et s'en allèrent. Ceux qui étaient restés à l'hôpital se regardèrent en silence. C'est Blaine qui décida de briser la glace :

« Rory, à propos de ce que tu nous as annoncé tout à l'heure ... On sera là pour toi. Tu le sais, ça ?

- Oui, si tu veux nous en parler, ou juste qu'on te divertisse pour que tu n'y penses pas ... ajouta Quinn.

- On viendra te voir à l'hôpital ... Tu ne traverseras pas ça tout seul, d'accord ? conclu Kurt. »

Rory regarda ses amis, reconnaissant. Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux, alors il murmura un « Merci » avant de serrer fort la main de Sugar dans la sienne.

* * *

L'heure passa, et l'infirmière vint les trouver pour les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient voir Brittany. Les six amis se ruèrent dans la chambre, Santana guidant la troupe.

Brittany était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Des tuyaux étaient reliés à ses bras et une machine émettait des bips réguliers qui semblaient correspondre aux battements de son cœur.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux faiblement, et Santana lui prit la main. Les autres se placèrent tout autour du lit.

« Britt', comment tu te sens ?

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! assura Sugar. »

Brittany regarda tous ses amis à tour de rôle et leur fit un sourire.

« Ça va. Je me rappelle être tombée dans le salon de Santana, et ensuite dans un trou long, très long. Quand je tombais, j'ai remarqué que sur les murs, il y avait des cartes géographiques et des pots de confiture. Bref, j'ai cru que je n'arrêterai jamais de tomber ! Ensuite, j'ai atterri dans un grand jardin rempli de roses blanches peintes en rouge. Vous étiez tous là, mais je vous ai croisé à différents moments de mon rêve.. D'abord, j'ai vu Kurt, Blaine, Quinn et Mercedes. Vous portiez de longues robes noires, avec une cravate de différentes couleurs. Je pense que c'était important alors je vais vous le dire. Celle de Blaine était rouge et or, celle de Kurt verte et argentée, celle de Quinn bleue et argentée et celle de Mercedes jaune. Vous aviez aussi des bâtons en bois dans les mains et vous parliez de choses bizarres, comme le « Quidditch », je n'ai pas compris ! Ensuite, Rory qui avait une montre de poche et qui répétait sans cesse qu'il était en retard. Puis il y avait Sugar, Artie et Sam, qui buvaient du thé. Sam avait un gros chapeau violet et disait que c'était le non-anniversaire de quelqu'un !»

Ses amis étaient amusés et souriaient à Brittany, alors elle continua son récit :

« Après, j'ai croisé Puck, Santana, Rachel et Finn qui portaient de beaux habits et des couronnes - apparemment, vous dirigiez le royaume - Rachel parlait avec un faune et il y avait aussi un énorme lion avec vous. C'était trop bien ! »

Les amis de Brittany rigolèrent. Cette fille avait vraiment une imagination sans limites !

« Et bien, je peux dire de notre part à tous que nous sommes heureux d'avoir eu une place sans ton rêve, dit Blaine.

- Oui ... soupira Brittany. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler au lion de Rachel. Dis, je peux avoir un lion, Santana ? »

La jolie hispanique sourit. Elle était soulagée.

Brittany irait bien. Elle espèrerait que Rory irait bien aussi. Et même si il lui restait peu de temps avec ses amis, ce n'était pas grave.

Parce que le souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble lui suffirait.

Elle ne les oublierait jamais.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire, merci de l'avoir suivie et pour vos reviews, ça fait bien plaisir ! (Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas en mettre pour ce chapitre ... :p)_

_Vous pouvez me retrouver dans A Very Klaine Camp ! Bisous à tous,_

_-Emma_


End file.
